Eyes in the Force
by Sameri Blue
Summary: Takes place 10 years after Instrument of the Force. Will Obi-wan and Qui-gon reconcil?
1. Chapter One

Obi-wan stopped his exercises at the sound of his com ringing. It wasn't chirp of a normal call, it was the distinctive tone of official council business. He sighed. He had been requested more and more frequently to sit in on council sessions since it was discovered 5 years ago that he was the seer. He stood and answered. He was fully prepared to refuse, as he had numerous times before. There were times that he though the only reason he was not ordered was because Mace and Yoda had all but ordered them to respect his wishes. And while they still called he could always refuse. And in fact he did more often then not. The only times he agreed was when the force told him he was needed. 

He picked up the still ringing com. "Yes?" He said. "Need you we will in the council chambers in one hour." Was the immediate response. Obi-wan's eye brows rose. Yoda very rarely called him in. And every time he did it had been for a good reason. He spoke then. "Well what do you need me for?" "Testing a child we are. Very strong in the force. Too old to be trained possibly. Need your insight we will." Obi-wan let the force flow through him. "I will be there. I need to shower and change first. Will I be in my normal spot?" "No in a chair you will be. Between Mace and myself." Obi-wan was startled. Usually he just stood in one of the alcoves and watched. He was very rarely pulled into the actually session. "If you say so Master Yoda I will be there in 45 minutes." He then clicked off the com and went to shower. After a quick shower he changed into his robes. He deliberately chose his nicest and most formal robes. Something told him that they would be needed. 

As he walked down the hallway he was aware of the stares he received. He winced internally. He was much more comfortable being anonymous. But 5 years after he moved into his new quarters he had received a vision. He felt that he had to tell the council, and the force had backed him up. He had interrupted a council session to bring them the vision. It was only after Mace and Yoda fought long and hard for him was he able to leave the chambers. He learned later that they had continued to argue for hours after words until they had reached the agreement now in place. But not long after the council knew, all the temple knew. Though No one but Mace or Yoda had any idea exactly how many visions he was subjected to. 

The doors of the council chamber swung open before him. He slowly walked across the mosaic floor to the seat Yoda had told him of. Settling himself down he turned to wait for the rest of the council to arrive. 

********


	2. Chapter Two

Anakin stood in the middle of the chambers and looked at all of the people around him. Most of them didn't really bother him but for a group of three that had yet to ask questions. The green one that had been introduced as Yoda, the dark man that was Master Windu, and third who had not been introduce. He was the only one in the room with his hood up. Anakin just couldn't figure out why. And he had noticed that all of the members had looked at the cloaked figure after he answered what must have been a really hard question. 

He jerked back to the present. Master Windu was asking him to say what he saw on a scree. He spoke what flashed through his mind. " A bantha. A hyper drive. A proton blaster." He almost had a hard time keeping up. "A Republic cruiser. A Rodian cup. A Hutt speeder." Master Windu put down the screen. Yoda spoke up then. "Good, good young one." He said. "How feel you?" Anakin could almost feel the intensity of his gaze on him. "Cold, sir." He confessed and suppressed a shiver. Yoda continued. "Afraid are you?" Anakin shook his head. "No, sir." Mace sat forward. "Afraid to give up your life?" Anakin answered hesitantly. "I don't think so." but that answer felt wrong..somehow. 

"See through you we can. Be mindful of your feelings you should be." Yoda proclaimed. Anakin was confused by that. He thought Jedi had no feelings. Master Windu leaned back. "You think of your mother.' Anakin looked at the dark master. "I miss her." It looked like the master would have like to continue that line of questioning but a motion from the hooded figure stopped him. He looked for a long moment at the hooded Jedi. But he did as he was bade. The examination started again, but once again Master Windu and Yoda were silent. And the hooded figure just watched. 

Hours later he was standing next to Qui-gon waiting for the doors to open. "Why are we waiting out here?" He asked. Qui-gon looked down at the boy. "The will let us in soon. The are deciding how to handle my request.' Anikan looked puzzled. "What request?" He smiled fondly down at the boy. "That you be trained as a Jedi." Anakin looked happy at that. "Really? Do you think they will?" Qui-gon ruffled the boys hair. "Yes I believe that they will. The force wills it." Anakin suddenly stopped moving. He mumbled. "I don't wanna go back in. All thirteen of them were scary." Qui-gon looked at the boy. "Anakin, there are only twelve members of the council." Anakin looked up stubbornly. "Well there were thirteen of them in there. And one of them was really creepy. He kept his hood up the whole time and never spoke once." As Qui-gon was trying to figure out how to respond to that, the massive doors swung open. He pushed the though back, It could be dealt with after the council session. "Come on Anakin. They are ready for us." and the two of them walked into the massive room. 


	3. Chapter Three

As they stood in the middle of the room. Qui-gon was suddenly unaccountably nervous. But he waited for the council to speak in silence and with an outward facade of calm. He looked around the room trying to find the thirteenth figure Anakin had spoken of. He surveyed the council chamber and noticed that the observers chair was still in place between Mace and Yoda. He was rather surprised at that. He could not remember a time in recent years that the council had felt the need to use and observer. They very rarely took advice from anyone. But an observer was only called in when the council felt that the person would have insights that they did not. **Perhaps it was one of the creche masters...or an instructor. That would make sense. After all they are testing a child.** An observer would also answer the question as to why the hood was up. The observer traditional kept the hood up so that any reactions they had would not be easily seen. That way they could not affect the normal procedings. 

Qui-gon was jolted out of his musings as Yoda spoke up. "Decided we have. Trained the boy will be." Qui-gon's heart soared. And he spoke up. "In that case I would like to take Anakin Skywalker as my Padawan Learner." He was expecting instant gratification. The actual reply was like a slap in the face. "Padawan you already have. Whether you acknowledge him or not. Two Padawan's you cannot have. Against the Code it is." And before Qui-gon could even think to refute that Mace continued. 

"Skywalker will be trained as an initiate for a period of one year. He will remain in your care, and under your supervision. After that year we will discuss his becoming a padawan." Qui-gon broke in. "But you just said..." Mace gave him a hard look. "Your Padawan's trials are set for a month away. After that you will be free to take a new Padawan Learner. And Skywalker will be receiving some specialized tutoring from certain instructors in the temple. A schedule has been sent to your com unit in your rooms. This meeting is over." Qui-gon took the not so subtle hint and left the chambers. 

The walked back to Qui-gon's rooms slowly. Anakin could feel something was wrong with Qui-gon but couldn't tell what. But he was worried. Something about what the council said was bothering his master. He just couldn't figure out exactly what it was. Anakin was also very confused. **The council had said his Qui-gon already had pada...thing. But if he did, why was Qui-gon alone? And why hadn't anyone come to meet him when he returned to the temple? If he had Qui-gon as a master he would be by his side all the time.** Anakin wanted to voice these thoughts to Qui-gon. But he was lost in though and didn't seem to even take notice of the young boy walking behind him. 

Qui-gon's' mind was swirling. Two Padawan's you can not have' **Obi-wan..** Qui-gon had managed to push Obi-wan almost completely out of his thoughts since he found Anakin on Tattooine. He was grateful he would be able to train him. **Obi-wan will be a knight soon and then I...** It hit him suddenly. Obi-wan was going to be Knighted! How had he let the rift between them grow so far? He hadn't even seen Obi-wan since that night ten years ago. Qui-gon had either been on a mission or Obi-wan had. They very soon entered Qui-gon's quarters. The same quarters he had once shared with Obi-wan. Qui-gon looked up startled. Even after all this time he missed the Jinn/Kenobi sign of the placard. He keyed open the door and walked in. **I don't even know where he lives...** He thought sorrowfully. But upon fully entering the quarters he saw the message beacon flashing. Qui-gon quickly sat down at the com unit and looked at the schedule. He was glancing through it when one line popped out at him. Generalized Force Control---Obi-wan Kenobi. 


	4. Chapter Four

Anakin was nervous. He had spent the whole day going to different tutoring sessions. None of them had been really hard. But for some reason he was nervous about this one. He was walking with Qui-gon down the hallway to meet his tutor in generalized force control. Anakin didn't really understand what that meant but he realized it was important. It was the only session that he had everyday. Unlike his other sessions they were not in the educational section of the temple. They were in the residential area. Anakin looked around. There didn't seem to be as many people here as there were in the area where Qui-gon's rooms were. He wondered why? 

Qui-gon was nervous. He was taking Anakin, the boy he wanted to take as his padawan, to a training session with his current and estranged padawan. Add to that the fact that said estranged padawan was also going to be tutoring the boy in generalized force control, he felt he was lucky that he wasn't broadcasting to the whole temple. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why the council would choose Obi-wan to do this training. It was the most important part of training. Generalized force control was usually taught by the most powerful Jedi in the temple, Master Yoda. He wanted to continue pondering this but they were now in the corridor where Obi-wan lived and he needed to be looking for the correct door. As they walked down the hallway he realized that Obi-wan lived in the small knights quarters between Yoda and Mace. It was startling to realize his padawan was obviously well loved by the two masters. 

Qui-gon and Anakin soon arrived at the door with the name plate Kenobi' out side it. Qui-gon hesitantly rang the door chime. A muffled "Come in, it's un locked" came through the door. With some trepidation Qui-gon hit the switch. The door slid open and Qui-gon got his first view of where is padawan had been living. It was not a very large set of quarters but since it was just Obi-wan that was okay. There was a sofa in the living area. With a large blanket tossed over the back and bright pillows were thrown everywhere. There was a coffee table by the sofa full of light readers and some sketch pads. The was an arm chair facing the sofa and what appeared to be a very large ottoman on the other side still facing the sofa. There were artwork and mementoes spread throughout the room. 

As Qui-gon took all this in Obi-wan called from the small kitchen area off to the side. He spoke up. "Come on in. Sit down. There is really no need to stand in the doorway." Qui-gon realized with a start that they had been standing in the door way and staring. He walked in and settled himself and Anakin down on the sofa. And just as he got comfortable Obi-wan walked in carrying a tray of snacks. Qui-gon got his first look at his apprentice in 10 years. It was a startling difference. 

The Obi-wan that Qui-gon remembered was a 15 year old boy. He was looking at a 25 year old man. Obi-wan had grown While he wasn't extraordinarily tall neither was he as small as he had been 10 years before. He had much broader shoulders and he was mor muscular. And his face! All the childhood baby fat had melted away revealing the aristocratic bone structure beneath. The padawan braid trailed nearly to his waist and he had the senior padawan's tail in back. He couldn't believe this handsome and capable looking young man was the same padawan that had eaten dinner with him so many years before. 

Obi-wan settled himself in to the arm chair. "Well I'm sure you must have some questions. Both of you. Feel free to ask. Today's session is just going to be getting a handle on where things are going" And with that said Obi-wan settled back into the chair and waited for the barrage of questions to begin. 


	5. Chapter Five

***** 

Anakin was the first to speak. Who are you?" Obi-wan smiled. "I'm Obi-wan Kenobi. My job is going to be to help you get a better grasp of the force in general. You are tutors are going to help you with the specifics." He reached for a glass of juice. "I will be talking with all of your instructors because anything that you need extra help in I will be helping you." Anakin looked thoughtful. "Oh. Okay." He was quiet again for a moment. "Why is it so warm in here?" Obi-wan chuckled and Qui-gon looked at the Anakin. "Ani!" He said sharply "That was rude!" Anakin looked down chastened. "Sorry, I was just wondering. The rest of the temple isn't this warm. I get cold a lot and I was wondering why your rooms are warmer." Obi-wan looked at the boy with a smile on his face. "Don't worry about it. I keep my quarters at a warmer temperature for a reason. My home planet is a very hot world. And because of that my physiology is adapted to a much warmer climate that Corascant. So I feel cold in what is a comfortable temperature for most humanoids. And since I would prefer to be comfortable in my quarters rather than suffer for the sake on conformity I keep the temperature up higher than the standard." Anakin seemed interested. "Your from a desert world too? I'm from Tattooine! Where are you from?" Obi-wan sipped his drink. You haven't ever heard of the world I'm from so I won't bother you with it. But I can imagine why you find it chilly here. Tattooine is an extreme even for a desert world." Anakin nodded. I looked some of the others up on the computer on the way here. None of them were as bad as Tattooine. Obi-wan got a smirk on his face that any of his friends would have winced to see. It was the I have an idea to make you work smile. "Well since you have done so much research already I have an assignment for you. Try and figure out during the next months what planet I'm from . If you can then I will tell you some stories about how we have adapted. Sound fair?" Anakin jumped at the opportunity! "Sure!" That sounds awesome!" Anakin figured he would just ask Qui-gon when they left. Then he could come to the next session and get stories. 

After another few minutes of idle chatter(mostly Anakin asking about various objects in the room) Obi-wan called an end to the session. He made a point to tell them when they left that Anakin was to come alone next time, and that the sessions would get longer as time progressed. He then wale out of his chambers and down the hall to Master Windu's rooms. It was time for a conference. 


	6. Chapter Six

********* 

Obi-wan settled down in his chair in Master Windu's room. He decided not to speak until prompted. Even after 10 years he found it entertaining to wait and see which of them would crack first. This time it was Yoda. "Well what think you?" Obi-wan took a moment to pull his thoughts together. "I think that Master Jinn is extraordinarily disturbed. I think Anakin has the potential to be very powerful. But not in the way Master Jinn is. Anakin is in almost complete balance when is comes to affinity to the different aspects of the force. It's not that the child is extraordinarily powerful in either aspect. It's the fact that he can draw on both aspects equally, that makes him seem so powerful." 

Yoda nodded. "Yes saw that I did in the chambers during testing. How feel you about his training?" "Well I feel that he wants to learn. He will do what ever it takes to get the information. Ask a master or go do the research when that doesn't work. Oh you should warn the archives. I put a bug in his ear. I told him if he could figure out my home planet I would tell him a story." Mace looked at him a bit curiously. "Obi-wan your master doesn't even know your home planet." Obi-wan smiled and evil little smile. "I know. In order to figure it out Anakin will have to study in the basic computer tech class, the history class, the linguistics class, and the republic systems and affiliates seminars." It dawned on them then. "By making him try and figure out something that few in the temple know he will have to get comfortable in all aspects of Jedi lore. Which will pay off when he is chosen as a padawan." Obi-wan continued. But Yoda had a question. "Tell us when will you of your vision in the chambers?" Obi-wan looked at Yoda. "I will tell you what I saw when my requests I have made are fulfilled." Yoda's ears drooped. "Knew you would say that I did" Mace and Obi-wan stifled laughter at the false sorrow in Yoda's voice. But he quickly brightened. "Annoyed the council you did." Mace chimed in. "Yes, I doubt they will be asking your advice anytime soon." Obi-wan sighed. "Oh my. That is _such_ a tragedy. If you will excuse me I will go off to my lonely private quarters and cry" the masters chuckled at the heavy sarcasm in his voice. 

Mace looked at Obi-wan. " On a more serious note, how are you dealing with this? I can't be easy." Obi-wan curled himself into a chair. "No it's not easy. By the force I'm training the boy mt Master wants to take my place! All I want to do is scream at Qui-gon _how could you do this to me!'_ And the boy! He has no idea how much pain he causes. Just watching them together hurts. He trusts Anakin. He trusts him in a way he never trusted me. And I just want to scream!" Yoda looked at the boy in sympathy "Sorry I am that-" "Carry this burden you do" Obi-wan finished with the little master. "I know you don't want to hurt me. It's just very difficult to do this. If there were any other way..." Yoda looked at the hopeful face "Teach him you must. No others understand his power as you will." Obi-wan's face fell. "I know. And I know he needs to be trained by Master Jinn. It would just be...bad if he wasn't. But it can't be Qui-gon alone. Anakin needs to be nurtured by everyone. If we fail in keeping him to the light path...all will be lost." The masters shuddered at the bleak tone. But nodded. Obi-wan had told the council the same thing after they finished testing the boy. The council in a rare display of wisdom, had heeded Obi-wan's words. Instead of arguing with him the way they normally did. Mace patted the bot on the shoulder. " I know this is hard Obi-wan but remember. Yoda and I are always here for you." Obi-wan smiled. "I know." He stood up and headed toward the door. "I believe I need to go meditate. I have a feeling I will be cornered by Qui-gon soon. And I'm not looking forward to that." 


	7. Chapter Seven

Qui-gon walked with Anakin at his side, through the temple hallways. Qui-gon had decided earlier that morning that he needed a good sparring session. After sitting around and moping about none of his usual partners being available, he realized he could go to the sparing center and see who was there. It might not be what he was used to but it might help him to spar against someone new. As he began tp get up to put his bright idea in motion Anakin came home from his latest session with Obi-wan. Qui-gon quickly prepared himself for a barrage of questions. Usually they were ones he couldn't answer. He wondered what on earth Obi-wan was teaching the boy. But since Anakin seldom asked the same question twice whatever it was must have been working. 

In fact the only question Anakin had asked the he had never been able to find an answer for was what Obi-wan's native planet was. But if Anakin kept learning at the rate he was at now he would figure it out soon enough. He hope Anakin told him when he figured it out. He had some interest in the matter himself. 

Anakin made beeline for Qui-gon once through the door. But he stopped when he saw that Qui-gon was dressed in worn tunics and carried a small duffle. Before he could comment Qui-gon spoke up. "Would you like to come watch me spar?" Anakin looked at Qui-gon as if he were crazy.He quickly aswered "Totally! That would be so wizard!" Qui-gon quickly ushered him out the door and towards the sparing center. 

Anakin kept up a steady stream of chatter on the way there. Mixed in with the tale of his day were questions. And then came a hard question. A question that Qui-gon could not give an answer of "Why don't you ask master so and so" to. It came out of the blue an totally knocked him for a loop. "Why is Obi-wan so sad all the time?" And before he could answer that one came another hard question. "Why don't I ever see Obi-wan's master?" That shook what little bit of his brain was still functioning into oblivion. While Qui-gon tried to collect himself Anakin went on. And unknowingly rammed the proverbial knife a little deeper with each word. "I mean it's really weird. All the other padawan's live in suits with their masters. Obi-wan lives alone. And he doesn't have a lot of the ties in his braid that the others have. And the other padawan's are always bragging about their masters. I've never heard Obi-wan sat anything. Hey do you know who Obi-wan's master is? I think who ever it is, is the one making him sad. Maybe he's mean or something. But I didn't think masters were supposed to be mean..." 

The boy once again kept up the stream of chatter as his thoughts began to drift elsewhere. But Qui-gon's thoughts stayed on his Padawan. The Padawan that he had almost no hand in training. The Padawan that was going to be a knight soon. The Padawan that was...In the sparing center. 

While Qui-gon had been woolgathering and Anakin had been chattering they had reached the sparring ceter. And there in the far half of the room was Obi-wan. He was apparently teaching some other padawan's some light saber kata's. As he watched the group of padawan's finished the kata and turned to thank Obi-wan. He interacted with them for a few moments and the they began to leave. Obi-wan stretched for a second before wandering over to the list. 

The list was an electronic board on the far wall that listed all the senior padawan's, knights, and masters that were available for sparring session. Obi-wan quickly checked the list and then shrugged. With a grace that Qui-gon still found unsettling Obi-wan walked back to his bag and picked it up. Then to Qui-gon's surprise he began heading their way! 


	8. Chapter Eight

Obi-wan walked towards the door. As he grew close he realized the two beings blocking the exit were Qui-gon and Anakin. He debated turning and walking away but decided he might as well just get it over with. He was bound to run into them outside of his sessions at some point. He figured it would probably be best to keep it in a relatively public place. There was less chance of confrontation. Though he doubted that it would ever come to that. Master Jinn was far to reserved to ever actually start a fight. But if it was not in a public place that chances of his doing more damage to Obi-wan's psyche was much greater. And since Obi-wan had just gotten himself to a point where he was not crippled due to his masters actions, he was going to try and avoid that happening again. He didn't want to spend another 10 years recovering from seeing Qui-gon. As he approached them he offered a slight bow, the formal nod of a senior padawan to an a master that was not his, and spoke. "Master Jinn." He looked down. "Anakin. It is good to see you." 

Qui-gon winced at the formal greeting. As his padawan Obi-wan should have just called him Master and he shouldn't have bowed at all. But none of his feelings of hurt and sorrow were heard in his voice. "Padawan Kenobi. What was that, that you were doing with the other padawans ?" Obi-wan seemed surprised that Qui-gon had noticed him. "I was teaching them the Hearts Song kata. They all worked very hard. Several of them are close to mastering it." Qui-gon was startled at that. The Hearts Song was a kata usually only taught by one or two masters in the temple. That Obi-wan was teaching was..odd. He decided to voice his curiosity. "Aren't you a bit under qualified to teach such an advanced kata?" Obi-wan looked back with no emotion on his face, but didn't quite keep the annoyance out of his voice. "I am fully qualified by the council to teach. I was assigned to teach that kata by them." At Qui-gon's shocked look he elaborated. "I am a full instructor at the temple Master Jinn. I do what I am asked and I do it as best I am able. If they day comes that I am no longer deemed qualified or if another that is more qualified steps in, I will happily step down. I have many other things to turn my attention to." 

Anakin just watched Qui-gon and Obi-wan speak in something close to shock. He couldn't understand why they were being so....not nice to each other. They weren't being mean or anything. They were just not....nice. But before he could ask anyone anything, not that he actually had a question in mind, a com link chirped. 

Qui-gon frowned at the sound. It wasn't a normal ring. But it was familiar. A second later he recognized it as a council business ring. Thinking it was his he reached for his com only to find it in active. Obi-wan on the other hand quickly grabbed his link and answered. "Kenobi here" And then he heard through the com. "Hello Obi-wan. We need your input on this decision. It concerns a vision you told us of." Obi-wan sighed and ran a hand through his spiky hair. "All right. I'll be there as soon as I have showered and changed, Master Windu." "Thank you Obi-wan. We are in the discussion chambers. Windu out" And then the link closed. 

Before Qui-gon could ask why in the name of the force the council was asking Obi-wan to a session Obi-wan was speaking. "It was good to see you again Master Jinn. Anakin I will see you tomorrow in your session. And then you can guess again what my home planet is." He bowed to the two of them and the rushed out of the chambers. Leaving a confused master and an even more confused young boy in his wake. 

**********


	9. Chapter Nine

Anakin stood outside Obi-wan's door waiting to be let in. He had rung the chime a minute ago and was planning to ring it again if he didn't get a response soon. But before that could happen the door opened. Obi-wan stood in the door way looking slightly out of it. Looking at his stockinged feet and his rumpled clothes Anakin guessed that he had been sleeping when the chime rang. Obi-wan gestured him in yawning. He quickly headed to the kitchen and made himself a pit of stim tea. While he did that Anakin settled himself down on the large cushion. He had never been able to figure out why it was there, but as of yet had not found a way to ask that didn't make him feel rude. He watched Obi-wan drink the tea and could almost see him waking up. Obi-wan then strolled over with a tray of tea and juice for the two of them. As he settled down Anakin decided he had some questions to ask before he started learning more about the force. 

"Obi-wan?" Obi-wan looked over at Anakin. He was fidgeting and seemed to want to bounce off the chair. He braced himself for a hard question. Every time Anakin got that nervous it was a very difficult question to answer. "Umm....Why don't you like Qui-gon? Who is your Master? Why are you so sad?" The questions all came out in a rush. Anakin had decided that it would be better to get all the questions out in the open at once instead of waiting. He figure he had a better chance of getting at least one of them answered that way. Obi-wan froze. And for a moment Anakin though that he had stopped breathing. He could feel the distress radiating off of Obi-wan in waves. He couldn't normally feel that much emotion from anyone. But before he could ask Obi-wan set his cup down and rubbed his face with his hands. He watched as Obi-wan slowly pulled himself back together. Then Obi-wan began to speak. And Anakin listened attentively. "Well actually that all ties together. Believe it or not." 

A wane smile. "Your sensitivity to my presence in the force must be increasing. Most people can't read me like you have. This is going to be very hard for you t hear but I think this will answer most of your questions. Any others you will need to ask Master Jinn about. Now as to why I am sad, it's because my master all but dismissed me from the order 10 years ago. He felt he couldn't deal with something about me and told me he could not trust me. He left on solo missions the next day and I haven seen him in years. And he has recently found a young initiate that he trusts. So it is difficult for me to see them together. Master Yoda and Master Windu took over my training so I would be able to become a Knight eventually. And I don't dislike Master Jinn. I disagree with his opinions. He has disagred with mine rather vocally in the past. So we seem very formal around each other because of that." He looked down for a moment. Anakin murmured a soft "Oh Ok." And didn't push about his other question. He could ask again later. Obi-wan took a deep breath and looked back at Anakin. 

"Now, since we have managed to avoid 15 minutes of work it's time to get started. Today we are going to start learning to see a persons force connection. Now I taught you how to see basic aura's already and this tied into that. You will focus in a very similar way. Except this time you will concentrate on their force essence instead of their life force. When you look at them their connection will probably be white shading to either blue or green at the edges. The more color the stronger they are. The white represents a balanced connection to both the Unifying and the Living Force. Those truly strong in either aspect will have much less white in their connection. Those that are very balanced will be almost entirely white. Though I know of no member of the order with out at least some tint."After a half hour of work Anakin still hadn't been able to see anything. He looked at Obi-wan curiously. "What color is your connection?" Obi-wan shook his head. "You know better than that Anakin. You need to check it out for yourself. When you can reliably see others connections then you can ask me about mine. _After_ you look at it." Anakin wrinkled his nose. " I know, I know. I was just hoping that for once you'd tell me _something_ without making me figure stuff out on my own first." Obi-wan smirked. "Well every one needs hope sometimes. Even if it is misplaced" He ruffled Anakin's hair. "So what is today's guess as to my home planet?" 

Anakin looked annoyed "You know, there is no one in the temple that actually knows your home planet? They all seem shocked when I tell them it's not Tattooine. That's what they had all assumed." Obi-wan smirked again. "I know. Well keep looking. You will figure it out eventually" He looked at his chrono. "Well it is time for our session to be ending. You worked hard today." Anakin walked with Obi-wan to the door. "Obi-wan?" "Yes Anakin?" "You never said who your Master was." Obi-wan looked down. "No I didn't." He guided Anakin out into the hallway and watched as he walked away. _**And I don't plan on telling you. That is a chore that I will not take. I have dealt with enough of the consequence of his actions. I will not deal with **another.** Master Jinn will have to handle this himself**_ And Obi-wan headed back into his quarters. He felt the need to meditate. 

**************


	10. Chapter Ten

Qui-gon looked up as Anakin came back into their quarters. The boy had an extremely perplexed look on his face. Qui-gon decided he might as well bite the bullet and ask Anakin what was troubling him. At least this way an awkward question would not come up in front of another master. "How did the session go?" Anakin looked up at Qui-gon startled. "Oh it was okay. Obi-wan is teaching me how to see peoples force connections." 

Qui-gon raised an eyebrow. "Force connection? I don't know that I remember ever teaching...learning how to do that." Anakin slowly walked over to the sofa, deep in thought. "Well it is kinda like seeing peoples aura I guess. I can't quite do it yet." Anakin took a deep breath. "Qui-gon, sir?" Qui-gon came and sat down next to the child. "Yes Anakin?" Anakin didn't look up. "Who was Obi-wan's Master?" Qui-gon sucked in a deep breath. "Why do you want to know?" Anakin stayed focused on his hands. "Umm well I asked Obi-wan why he is so sad and stuff today. And he told me that his master had dismissed him and that you two don't get along because you have not agreed really loudly in the past. But he never said who his master is and he told me that he is sad is connected to his master. And I wanna know who his master is so I can ask him some stuff." 

Qui-gon spoke again. "What stuff Ani?" Anakin wrung his hands. "Well it was, what is Obi-wan's native planet and how did Obi-wan learn the cool stuff he teaches me. Now I just wanna know why he hurt Obi-wan." Qui-gon stood and walked to the window. He stood staring out for so long that Anakin almost though he had forgotten where he was. But then he spoke. "I am Obi-wan's Master." Anakin stared in shock. _**Oh no please. I didn't want it to be him!**_

*********** 

Anakin watched as Qui-gon settled himself beck into a chair. This time he was on the other side of the room. "Qui-gon, sir, why did you do that to Obi-wan?" Qui-gon rubbed his face in his hands. "It was never supposed to get this far. I left him 10 years ago because i felt I could not trust him. He had lied to me about something. But more of it was I couldn't handle what he told me. So I requested a solo mission. I was only supposed to be one or two! Just enough time away to get a handle on things. But one or two became more. And I kept going. I convinced myself it was better that way. And by the time I realized it wasn't better for me and it definitely was not better for him, it was too late. And then I was sent on the mission to Naboo and I met you and well, you know what happened in the council chambers." Anakin looked at Qui-gon. "You haven't talked to him in ten years!?" Qui-gon shook his head. And as Anakin watched tears began to slide down his face. "He doesn't need me now. He'll become a knight in a months time. And he will never want to speak to me again. I just can't bring myself to ruin his life more than I already have." Anakin got up and walked over to Qui-gon. He wormed his way into his arms. "Don't worry. I'll never leave you. I'll never make you not trust me. You are all I have" And Qui-gon wrapped his arms around the boy as they both sat in the twilight. 

_______________________________________ 

Obi-wan had just settled in after his session with Anakin when the chime rang. Not feeling energetic enough to move he just yelled. "It's open!" And a moment later the door swished open. He looked up and didn't see anyone in the room. And before he could look else where Yoda settled himself on the pillows across from him. "Go well, did the session?" HE asked. Obi-wan nodded. "Once we actually started looking at force connections he did fine." Yoda perked his ears. "Started? Did something else first?" Obi-wan looked steadily at his master. "He asked me why I am so sad. Why I am not nice with Qui-gon and who my master was. I answered the first two, after a fashion. But the third....I just couldn't make myself answer it. He's probably asking Qui-gon right now." Obi-wan dropped his head back to rest against the cushions. "I'm amazed. Qui-gon hasn't as of yet come to talk to me. Other than a small conversation yesterday I haven't seen him at all. I suppose that answers my question as to whether or not he was sad about his actions." Yoda shifted and looked at the heart broken young man in front of him. He suddenly felt the need to have a conversation with his padawan. And he definitely would need his gimmer stick. It looked like the only way he was going to get Qui-gon's attention was through force. But that could wait right now the boy he had helped raise and train from the age of 15 was hurting. And there was no reason he could think of that he should leave the boy, no this man alone. So Master and Padawan in all but name, sat in the twilight. Thinking. And remembering. 

************


	11. Chapter Eleven

The next morning Qui-gon woke slowly. He was sleeping in an upright position. And there was something heavy in his lap. He realized rather quickly that he had fallen asleep holding Anakin the night before. He looked tenderly down at the child in his arms. But his soft happiness slowly turned to melancholy. 

He remembered when Obi-wan was younger. Obi-wan had often slept with him after having nightmares. He felt a stab of guilt. The nightmares that had never actually gone away because they had been visions. And Obi-wan had learned to shield and had never told him about them. He no knew it was his own sith damned fault that Obi-wan had hidden his visions. He was so sure that the moment was all that mattered that he had chided Obi-wan on his force nudges. 

And he had known from the start that Obi-wan was far more in tune with the Unifying Force than the Living Force. But he had insisted that Obi-wan concentrate on the Living Force and ignore the Unifying Force. The same way Qui-gon ignored his little connection to the Unifying Force. Only Obi-wan hadn't just had more of an affinity for the Unifying Force. He was the Unifying Force's instrument. He was shown visions almost constantly. And the one vision Qui-gon had seen had been enough to shake him to the core. So he had taken the easy way out and left. Obi-wan had been forced to live life as a Padawan with out a Master. An know that Qui-gon was finally at the temple at the same time as Obi-wan he had to go and screw up everything. He had brought a child in and decided that he would be the one to train him. And by doing so had probably reopened all of Obi-wan's wounds. 

He suddenly felt a sharp tap against his shin. He looked down and saw Master Yoda. He realized that Yoda had probably been the one to wake him in the first place. He sent a message down their old training bond. _//let me put Anakin to bed. Then we can talk//_ Yoda nodded and walked across the room to hop up on the sofa. Qui-gon rose, still holding Anakin and walked to the boys room. He settled the boy in bed, and felt another pang of sadness as he remembered doing the same for Obi-wan at times. He walked out quickly after shutting the door. 

He walked into the living area and regarded Yoda cautiously.The little master appeared to be in something of a snit if his way of waking Qui-gon was any indication. He settled himself down in the same chair he had slept in. The chair that was no so coincidentally across the room from Yoda. "What can I do for you Master?" He asked warily. "Open your eyes you could! Hurting Obi-wan you are! Ashamed of you I am!" Qui-gon sat back suddenly. "I'm hurting him?" He said softly. Yoda looked at his Padawan. "Yes you are." The fact that it was correct syntax was very telling as to his seriousness. "Ignored him you have for ten years. Convinced himself he did that cared you still did. Just unable to actually contact him. No reside in the temple you do, and ignored him you still have. His hope has died." Qui-gon looked up in shock. "I didn't think..." "No think you did not. Hope I do that help him Mace and I can. Loose him the Jedi cannot afford." Qui-gon just kept looking at his master. Yoda sighed. "Time for this it is not. Meeting you have with the council in 3 hours time. A mission we have for you." Qui-gon started to protest. "But Master I cannot leave Anakin. He won't understand..." "Leave him you will. Looked after he will be. Time you will be given to explain it. An explanation he will have." The unlike Obi-wan' wan not voiced but Qui-gon winced anyway. 

But before anything else could be said Yoda popped off the sofa and headed towards the door. "See you I will in three hours. Think you should on how to act you should." And then the eccentric old master was out the door. Qui-gon felt very mush as if he had been chastised by a whirlwind. But he decided that this time he would actually listed to what his master said. So he pulled out his mediation mat and settled himself down. He felt himself flow into the force and that was all he felt for some time. 

************


	12. Chapter Twelve

3 hours later Qui-gon was walking to the door to the council chamber. To his surprise the doors did not sing open to admit him. Instead they stayed closed. He pushed futilely on the door for a moment. But it was a useless effort. The doors were at the command of the council. The council that apparently did not want him in the chambers. The council that had ordered him to be there. The council that wanted to send him on a mission. The council- The doors opened. The sudden motion cut off his metal build up. Fortunately he was able to recover quickly enough so the council didn't notice his laps. He though. As he walked to the center of the chamber he was somewhat startled to see another Jedi already there. He had his hood up and his hands tucked into the sleeves. 

Respecting the other Jedi's unspoken request for anonymity he did not try and peer under the hood. He did however allow himself to open to the force eddies around him. He was able to sense all the other members of the council. So the presence he did not recognize must be the other Jedi. But something about the signature of the Jedi next to him seemed familiar. He just couldn't quite place it. But before he could start searching his memory for a clue the council began to speak. 

Mace spoke up first. "You two were brought before the council because we have a mission for you. It is a mission that is of the most importance for the future. The two of you have been chosen because of your abilities. You will compliment each other." Qui-gon nodded at that. He was often paired with more scholarly and rule bound Jedi on missions. His independence and fighting prowess balanced the scales. Mace continues speaking. "You two will be escorting the Queen of Naboo and her entourage back to Naboo." Qui-gon felt confused at that._ **Why would they send two Jedi to do that? It's not that difficult of a task.**_ As if he had heard his thoughts Yoda spoke up. "More important than it seems this mission is. Vital to the future of the Republic this is." Qui-gon still didn't understand but knew better than to argue when Yoda had a vision. Mace turned to the hooded figure. 

"We know your feelings on the issue. Will you be able to work with Qui-gon? If you feel that it would be to difficult we can arrange another" Qui-gon was amazed. The council was offering to bend to this other Jedi's wishes! And then he felt a thread of annoyance. They were offering to leave _him_ behind! He had never been a hindrance on a mission yet. No matter how intellectual it was. He curbed his annoyance quickly. If he didn't go he could stay with Anakin. And maybe if he was lucky he might be able to start a relationship of some kind with Obi-wan. 

The hooded figure just shook his head. Mace nodded slightly. He then settled back in his seat. "Well then you will be leaving tomorrow morning at the sixth hour. Take this time to ready your selves." They both bowed and then turned to leave. Before they got very far the voice of Master Yoda stopped them. "Padawan." They both turned to the master. Qui-gon became confused. He was Yoda's only living apprentice. All the others had died long ago. Except for...he began to get a bad feeling. Yoda stopped in front of the hooded Jedi. The Jedi in question sank to one knee and lowered his hood. It was Obi-wan. 

Qui-gon turned and walked out of the chambers. He was very quickly out in the hallways. He began moving through them at a fast clip. All but running. He soon came to one of the mediation gardens. It was running wild and free. He sank down to his knees. Of all the people to have to go on a mission with, why Obi-wan? 

************


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Obi-wan began packing under the watchful eyes of Master Windu and Master Yoda. As he began searching for his most formal robes in his closet Mace spoke up. "Are you sure you want to do this Obi-wan?" The answer came back muffled. "Nomuoueutwinywa" And Yoda chuckled. "Say that again with your head not in the closet you should." Obi-wan pulled out of the closet triumphantly holding up the navy roab and under tunics in various shades of blue. "Found it! And I said No I'm not sure, But I will anyway." 

Mace shook his head. "You know with the amount of time you spend going to diplomatic formal functions, you would think that you would have your formal robes in the front of your closet." Obi-wan began folding them into the special case that would keep them from wrinkling. "Nope. I toss it in the back in the, apparently vain, hopes of never having to wear it again." Yoda snorted. "Know your views on formal functions we do. Know your opinions the entire _temple_ does." Obi-wan zipped the case up. "Yet you still insist on sending me to them." Mace chuckled at the by-play. "But you do _so_ well at them! All the senators want to have you come to their functions. You're the only one that can get the issues resolved the way you do." Obi-wan gave him a dirty look. "And I'm sure you do _nothing_ to encourage their opinion of me do you?" Mace gave him an innocent look. "Me? I don't do anything. Yoda on the other hand...." Obi-wan chuckled and headed to the refresher to get his toiletries. "Promised you would that speak of that you would not!" He exclaimed. Mace answered and Obi-wan could only imagine the look on his face. "I didn't tell anyone. Obi-wan doesn't count. You know that." "True. But tell other you will not!" "Of course not Master Yoda." 

Obi-wan smiled. He felt a warm glow move through him at the comment that he wasn't other people. It made him feel wanted. It was a sensation he had rarely felt until he had started training with the two masters. They had become for all intents and purposes his parents. That started him chuckling. They even fought like a bonded couple at times! He walked out still chuckling, to add his toiletries to his pack. "What find you so funny?" Obi-wan choked down his laughter. "Nothing Master" Yoda looked at him in speculation. "Know that tone I do. Nothing it is not. Tell me you should. Think it funny I might." Obi-wan settled his fully packed bags onto the floor. "It was just, well I was thinking about how you two have become my family. Almost like my parents." Yoda nodded. Mace figured out where this was going and clamped a hand over his mouth to contain his laughter as Obi-wan continued. "And I was just noticing how you and Master Mace fight like a bonded couple....Oww!" The last was said as a pillow flew across the room smack him in the face. Yoda mock glowered. "Funny that is not!" Mace let his laughter out. And not a moment later Yoda began to chuckle along with the other two. It was some time later before they were all able to calm down. 

The next morning a properly somber Obi-wan stood outside the launch pad waiting for Qui-gon. When he saw the other Jedi approach he grabbed his bags and lifted them to his shoulder. Qui-gon very quickly was next to him. "Are you ready to go Master Jinn?" Qui-gon nodded. And the two of them headed onto the ship that would carry them and the Queen towards Naboo. 

In the shadows Mace and Yoda watched them walk away. "I hope this was a good idea. I don't know that sending them off together is a good plan." "Do this we must. Healing must start between them. If not all will be lost. Last chance this is for a reconciliation."And after that cryptic comment the diminutive master walked back to their transport. Mace waited a moment and whispered. "Good luck Obi-wan. May the force be with you both. I think you'll need it." 

******** 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Obi-wan stowed his pack in the small room that would be his for the duration of the journey. He then decided that he had best take a few moments to re-center himself. He was totally out of synch with himself. Going before the Queen with Master Jinn would be hard enough. He didn't need to have his emotions fluctuating all over the spectrum. Even if no one else would feel the fluctuations. It just was more trouble than it was worth to try and function that way. It would be far simpler in the long run to juts take the moment he needed. So he settled himself down in the middle of his quarters and released his worry into the force. 

And while he was at it he decided to do a touch of light meditation. He was sure he would be alerted when he was to meet the Queen in her audience chamber. Not only would the meditation let him relax more, it would also put him in touch with the force. If there was anything the force wanted him to see before he spoke to the Queen it would show it to him. With a sigh of relief he allowed him self to drift off into the light meditation. 

Some time later the chime rang to his rooms. "Come in!" He looked up expectantly. He knew who it was. He had know a good 5 minutes before Qui-gon had actually been able to make himself ring the chime. The door slid open and there, as expected, stood Qui-gon. He looked down at Obi-wan. "This is not an appropriate time for meditations." It was said in his best I am your Master and I know what is the best course of action' voice. And while Qui-gon was still technically his master, Obi-wan had been Yoda's and Mace's Padawan in all but name for the past 10 years. So the stern voice didn't faze him at all. And this was reflected in the answer he gave. "Actually Master Jinn, It is. While it would not be appropriate for me to enter a deep meditation, a light one such as I did, is exactly what I needed to do. It allowed me to center myself and open myself to any visions the force felt like sharing. This was I would not be bombarded by one at an inopportune moment while having the audience with the Queen." While this was said firmly and with out fear, it was not said with disrespect. It was the tone of a knight speaking to an equal. And this shocked Qui-gon. It was another forcible reminder that this was not the frightened traumatized child he had left behind 10 years ago. This was a Senior Padawan, trained by Master's Windu and Yoda, that was on the verge of his Knighthood. He obviously was comfortable with himself and his abilities. And Qui-gon mourned the loss of the bright innocent boy that he had taken his apprentice so long ago. 

Obi-wan stood and grabbed his robe from the bed where he had tossed it on entering the cabin. He shrugged it on, not unaware of the odd stare he was getting from Qui-gon. He looked at him and when Qui-gon made no move as to speak Obi-wan took the inattentive. "Well do we have an audience?" Qui-gon started out of his musings. "Oh !Yes. The queen wants to meet you. She knows me but want's to get to know you as the unknown quantity." Obi-wan nodded. "That makes sense. It would be better for her to trust me than just trust you. Things could be difficult when we get separated." Qui-gon looked at him curiously. "You mean _if_ we get separated....right?" Obi-wan looked up at the taller Jedi. "Yes. Of course. If we get separated." He then turned and walked down the hallway. Qui-gon followed but with a thoughtful look on his face. 

They entered the Queen's audience chamber and bowed to her in unison. She spoke first. "Master Jedi, who is your accomplice?" Qui-gon looked at Obi-wan for a moment before speaking. "This is Obi-wan Kenobi, your Highness" She looked at him for a moment. "And what rank does he hold?" Obi-wan spoke up at that. "I am a Jedi Padawan, your Highness." She looked at him a moment before motioning for more information. "And what exactly is a Jedi Padawan?" Obi-wan looked her in the eye for a moment before flicking his eyes away. "A Jedi Padawan, is an apprentice. I am learning the ways of the force from my Master" The queen looked calm, although one of the handmaidens was unable to keep her displeasure from her face. The Queen spoke up again, her head dress and makeup making it very hard to see if she had any misgivings or not. "Well then who is your Master? And why were you chosen to accompany Master Jinn?" Obi-wan's eyes flicked over the handmaidens, lingering for a moment on the one who had reacted to his statement. "I have had the pleasure of being trained for the last 10 years by Master Yoda. And I was sent because of my unique ability with the Unifying Force. I balance Master Jinn, who is uncommonly strong in the Living Force." The Queen nodded. You may leave. I would like a moment of Master Jinn's time please." Both Jedi nodded and Obi-wan bowed before leaving. 

When the Queen had asked who Obi-wan's Master was Qui-gon had winced internally, wondering how Obi-wan would handle such a delicate question. The reply had been a smack in the face. While he hadn't expected Obi-wan to name him as his Master it had still hurt to hear Yoda named. And thankfully Obi-wan had been able to do so without lying. Yoda had been training him for the last 10 years. He snapped back to the conversation as Obi-wan continued speaking and was slightly surprised at the reason Obi-wan gave as to his choice. He was even more surprised when the Queen asked him to stay. He watched Obi-wan leave and then turned to the Queen. He wondered what in skies she could want from him. 

**********


	15. Chapter Fifteen

After a long session with the Queen all Qui-gon wanted was to go back to his cabin and meditate. But the nagging suspicion that Obi-wan had seen something wouldn't let him. Maybe he would go and ask Obi-wan if he had received any visions. He would really prefer not to be flying blind when he arrived on Naboo. It was going to be hard enough as it was. He walked to Obi-wan's quarters but realized that Obi-wan was not in. He stretched out with the force and felt the resonation of Obi-wan's force signature coming from the small common area. He quickly turned around and headed there. He figured this might be a good chance to start bridging the gap between the two of them. 

Obi-wan looked up from his light reader as Qui-gon entered the room. He nodded politely and then went back to the file that he was reading. Qui-gon slowly walked across the room and sat down at the table across from Obi-wan. He took the opportunity to look at Obi-wan with out Obi-wan noticing. Or so he thought. "Why are you staring at me?" The comment came so suddenly that Qui-gon couldn't immediately process what was said. So he replied the only way he could. "What?" Obi-wan just looked at him. "Why are you staring at me? You have been since you came into the room. Is there a reason?" Qui-gon looked down for a moment before rasing his eyes to meet Obi-wan's. "I was looking at you, because I find it hard to reconcile how you look and act now with the young boy I took as my apprentice 12 years ago." Obi-wan stared at him. Qui-gon felt the need to elaborate. "I mean you are so confident in your self. And you have grown up. It's kind of difficult for me to realize my apprentice has grown up. I mean do you have any idea what it feels like to come back from a mission to discover your padawan is going to be taking his trials and no one notified you?! It hurts" Obi-wan's expression was shuttered. But his voice was not. He looked at Qui-gon and rage bloomed in his eyes. "You dare to come and lament to me?!! You cut me out of your life 10 years ago! You told me you couldn't trust me! YOU LEFT ME! And know you are whining to me about how hard it is to deal with the fact that I haven changed! Of course I changed! I grew up! I spent 10 years in the temple KNOWING that I had been rejected by my Master! And knowing that if it were not for my connection to the Unifying Force the council would have tossed me out of the order. Try living with the constant fear that you would be expelled from the only family you have ever known. And then when I finally get to the point where I feel accepted, for me! Not what I can do for the Jedi. Not for who my master is, but myself. My Master that left 10 years ago with the statement that he couldn't trust me after what I had done, now has a child he wants to take on as an apprentice. And then I had to sit there and WATCH you give him the trust and affection you denied me!" Obi-wan took a deep breath and tried to release his anger into the force. "I understand your motives Master Jinn. And I have been very happy with Master Yoda and Master Mace. I am happy they chose to teach me. I am just sad that you never felt the way about me, that you obviously feel about Anakin." 

Qui-gon sat silent through out the tirade. He had known that it had been painful for Obi-wan after he left, but the anguish he felt radiating off him was unbelievable. But as soon as Obi-wan calmed down it dissipated. Qui-gon realized that he had no idea who the Jedi sitting across from him actually was. Before he could continue that thought Obi-wan stood up. "If you will excuse me Master Jinn, I believe I will go to my quarters and meditate." With a bow Obi-wan was gone. Before Qui-gon could say what he had planned originally. He whispered it to the empty room. "I'm sorry Obi-wan...." And one by one the tears began to slip down his cheeks. 

********* 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Obi-wan walked down the corridor to his quarters. He was so intent on his destination he didn't see the other passengers all but dodge him. As he rounded the corner he ran into one of the handmaidens. With a startled oath they both wound up on the floor. Obi-wan was on his feet in an instant, and reached a hand down doe the girl on the floor. "I'm sorry m'lady." She did not take the offered hand and instead glared up at the young Jedi. "Why on earth were you barreling through the corridors like that?" He looked away embarrassed. "I was trying to get beck to my quarters. I apologize. I was rather intent on getting there." She took the hand that he still had out. "Why pray tell were you so intent on getting to your quarters?" He pulled her to her feet as he answered. "I was rather disturbed by a conversation I just had with Master Jinn. I wanted to get to my quarters and meditate on what was said." He slowly released his hand. "Well what was the conversation about?" He steadily avoided her gaze. "I would really rather not say." She pressed on determined. "Come on. You just bowled me over in the corridor. You at least owe me something of an explanation." He turned to her and said. "Lets just say we have a difference of opinions concerning previous actions." He bowed to her quickly. "If you will excuse me, I believe I will continue on to my quarters." She called to his back as he walked away. "Try not to bowl over any more innocent bystanders!" He tossed back over his shoulder. "I shall try not to my lady. I doubt they would be as kind as you were." And before she could comment on that he was in his quarters. 

With a sigh Obi-wan sank down to his knees. He was lucky he had not caused more problems while storming through the corridors. If he was at the temple Yoda would have wacked him in the shins. It was not appropriate behavior to storm about like an angry child. And if that wasn't reason enough, when Obi-wan lost his temper he also lost his restraint. And when that happened all sorts of unpleasant things were the result. He did not wish to have his anger to damage to this mission. He allowed himself to sink into the calming influence of the force. But before he could do mush more than relax a moment, he was grabbed by the force and flung into a vision. He saw them landing on Naboo. But oddly enough the child, Anakin was with them. And he watched as he and his Master confronted the Sith. He watched his Master die. And then he watched himself kill the Sith. The he saw another vision of He an Qui-gon fighting the Sith. He again watched his Master die. In the final vision he watched as he confronted the Sith alone. And watched himself me mortally wounded. And he watched himself defeat the Sith none the less. The vison faded with him lying on the ground. Still alive but fading fast. And he saw the aftermath of all three courses of action. The first two were guaranteed to send the universe into darkness. The third, there was at least a possibility of darkness being averted. He was suddenly jolted out of the vision by a hand on his shoulder. He started and looked up. His vision was filled with the darkness of the visions. But it slowly cleared and he found himself looking into two very worried sets of eyes. 

***************


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Qui-gon was startled out of his meditation by one of the queen's handmaidens. "Master Jinn! Master Jinn!" He looked up. "What is it Padme?" She grabbed his arm and began tugging on it. It's Jedi Kenobi!" He stood quickly. "What's wrong with Obi-wan?" The fear was barely concealed in his voice. "I don't know! But he won't answer me and his face is all white and he's sweating!" He sat down. "Sit down. Tell me from the beginning what happed." She reluctantly perched on a chair. "He was walking through the corridor oblivious to every one around him." Qui-gon frowned at that. It didn't sound like the Obi-wan he knew. But he reluctantly admitted he knew very little of how his padawan acted. Padme continued talking with out noticing his musings. "He ran into me and we fell on the floor. He helped me up. I asked him what was bothering him and he said something about a difference of opinion between the two of you on past actions." Qui-gon winced. That was one way of putting it. "And he left for his quarters but he dropped a holo from his pocket. I was going to bring it back to him right away but I got sidetracked. When I was finally able to break away I went to his quarters but no one answered. He hadn't locked his door so I figured I'd just go put the holo with his things and leave him a note. But when I walked in he was sitting on the floor. His face was absolutely white and he was sweating. Everyone in a while he winced. I tried to wake him up but nothing happed. The I ran to come get you." 

She quickly grabbed his had. "Please Master Jinn, do something!" Qui-gon stood up and began walking to Obi-wan's cabin. "Come with me please. I may need your help to pull him out of his trance. 

The two of them soon came to Obi-wan's quarters. The walked in and Qui-gon was able to see first hand what Padme was talking about. Obi-wan was defiantly in pain. And as bad as the physical symptoms were the pain and confusion and despair radiating through the force were even worse. He swiftly dropped to his knees in front of Obi-wan. He placed his hands on either side of Obi-wan's face and reached through the force. He was very swiftly thrown out. He tried again with the same results. Obviously he was not going to be able to reach Obi-wan mind to mind. He looked at the handmaiden. "I am going to try and bring him out by yelling' at him through the force. He's not letting me connect mind to mind, so I'll have to try to do it broad spectrum. " She nodded. He centered himself and then placed a hand on Obi-wan's shoulder and yelled._ //OBI-WAN!!//_ Obi-wan jolted. He opened his eyes and at first appeared to have difficulty focusing. He blinked once and slowly focused on Qui-gon and Padme. Qui-gon removed his hand from Obi-wan's shoulder and sat back on his heals. But Padme spoke first. 

"Jedi Kenobi?" Obi-wan focused on her. "Are you alright?" He looked around appeared to be taking stock of the situation. His eyes landed on Qui-gon. He eyed the master warily. Qui-gon almost cried. Obi-wan was deciding whether or not to speak freely in front of him. That such a thing should be brought under consideration was yet another mark of how deeply he had hurt Obi-wan. Obi-wan then turned back to Padme. "I am fine, m'lady....Umm I didn't get your name earlier." She seemed startled that would ask that at a time like this, but answered none the less. "I am Padme, Jedi Kenobi." He smiled in thanks. "Please, I am Obi-wan." She looked at him critically. He was still pale, but was no longer sweating. "Are you positive you are alright?" He nodded. "Yes Padme. It was just a very strong force vision. I will be fine when I have a had a chance to rest and meditate on it." She sat back. "Well then, I will leave you to your meditations. Please inform me if you need anything." He nodded. "Thank you I will." She stood and walked swiftly from the room. 

Qui-gon however was not about to be put off. "Would you like to tell me what that vision was about?" Obi-wan turned to him. "I would rather not." Qui-gon stubbornly refused to quit. "Obi-wan if it was important you need to tell me what it is so I can plan accordingly." Obi-wan was just as stubborn as his wayward master. "It is not important." Qui-gon looked at his Padawan. "I think I had better make that judgment not you. I am far more suited to make such decisions. And I am in charge of out presence here." Obi-wan stared in Qui-gon in shock.But he spoke calmly. And if there was an undercurrent of shock it was understandable given the surcumstances. "You are more suited? Master Jinn, I have visions on a regular basis. I am able to determine what I should speak of and What not to speak of. I have been doing so for many years. You on the other hand have never had a vision. You have no experience in what visions should be shared and what visions should be kept quiet." Qui-gon had the grace to look chagrined. "I still believe-"But was unable to finish before Obi-wan cut him off. "I will tell you this. Our actions on this planet will set off a chain of reactions that will chance the face of the Republic. Beyond y that you will need to trust in the force in able to choose the right course of action. That is why you were chose for this mission. Your ability with the living force will help you with this decision." He turned to the door and opened it. "Now if you will excuse me I need to rest. Visions like that one are very hard to recover from." 

As soon as Qui-gon left Obi-wan flung himself down onto his bed. The pain in his head was astounding. Visions that flung him all-round the web such as that one had always hurt. And while visions of that magnitude were never pleasant this one hurt more than most. He began the pain reduction techniques he had learned from Master Yoda. But no matter what he tried the pain just would not leave. He slowly drifted off to sleep. His last coherent thought was that he hoped the pain was gone when he woke. 

*************


	18. Chapter Eighteen

5 day later the ship was rapidly approaching Naboo, and the pain left from the vision had not yet abated. Obi-wan knew that it was not likely to abate until he had the chance to truly open to the force. But unfortunately a ship in hyper space was not the place to do it. Since he was on his way on a mission the chances that the force would let him rest with out showing him other options was very little. And the fact that it was chilly on the ship was not helping. Obi-wan's physiology did not react well to cold or chill at all. Instead of trying Obi-wan just set the pain in the back of his mind. It was a very old Jedi pain management technique. It was what allowed Jedi to continue fighting through serous and often fatal wounds. And that was what made is so dangerous. A Jedi could still die from wounds inflicted. The just wouldn't feel them. 

But unfortunately for Obi-wan the technique only worked for a while before it wore off. And just to add to Obi-wan's bad luck and resulting foul mood , Qui-gon was starting to notice there was something wrong. And if Obi-wan had read him right there was going to be a confrontation in the not so distant future. They would be arriving on Naboo tomorrow, and Qui-gon would not let anyone go into a situation that was likely to get volatile, with out checking on them. In fact Qui-gon was coming down the corridor. 

Qui-gon walked down the corridor towards the presence in the force that was Obi-wan. Something was wrong with Obi-wan and he intended to find out. If he had to he would pull rank as a Master over Obi-wan's Padawan. He entered the room and quickly located Obi-wan. He was curled in one of the sofa's wrapped in a blanket and holding his head. Qui-gon slowed at the sight. It was actually frighteningly familiar. Obi-wan had often sat like that in their quarters before a mission. He often had to help Obi-wan deal with very painful and persisting headaches. He smiled to think that Obi-wan would still get a headache before a mission. 

He walked slowly over to where Obi-wan was sitting. Reached a hand out and asked "May I?" Obi-wan looked up from his thoughts and shrugged. "It can't hurt." Qui-gon placed a hand on Obi-wan's head and sent healing waves of the force to the other Jedi. The ache in Obi-wan's head slowly abated. It reduced to a less incapacitating level. Well to Obi-wan it was much better. Qui-gon could feel the amount of pain Obi-wan was still in and redoubled his efforts. But it was fruitless endeavor. Obi-wan stopped him. "Master Jinn, that's enough" Qui-gon pulled away. "But your still in pain." Obi-wan smiled slightly. "But now it's a manageable pain. Before it was getting to where it was difficult to function through it." Qui-gon sat back. "Obi-wan, that much pain would have anyone else unconscious! Not just having a hard time concentrating! I feel the echos of the pain you are still in. It's still more than most humans could put up with!" 

Obi-wan smiled a sad smile. "I've gotten used to it over the years, I guess." Qui-gon just shook his head. "Do you know what brought this on?" Obi—wan nodded. "It was the vision I had. That kind of vision always has residual pain." Qui-gon heard that comment but it took a moment to sink in. "That kind...You mean when we went on missions when you were younger that's what caused your headaches?" Obi-wan nodded. "You have no idea how grateful I was to have you help me get rid of them. The only other way I have found is to open myself to the force. And I can't do that in hyper space." Qui-gon brushed a lock of hair out of Obi-wan's eyes. "Oh Obi-wan. I wish I had know of your visions from the start." Obi-wan didn't flinch away from the touch and smiled another sad smile. "I wish that too, Master Jinn. I wish you hadn't found out the way you did." Qui-gon stayed sitting close to Obi-wan. "I wish I had reacted better." Tears gathered in Obi-wan's eyes. "I wish that too." 

Qui -gon closed his eyes. "Do you know what else I wish?" Obi-wan shook his head. "I wish I had been a Master to you in more than name these past years." Obi-wan looked away. "I wish that too." Qui-gon reached out and tugged on Obi-wan's braid. "One thing I do want to say before we go on this mission. I am proud of the man you have become. I can't say I had much to do with it, but I can be proud of you." Obi-wan smiled. Qui-gon tugged once more on the braid. "I will speak to you later. We need to plan what we will do once we are planet side." The he went back to his quarters. And in two different parts of the ship two Jedi cried and remembered. 

*********


	19. Chapter Ninteen

Some hours later Obi-wan and Qui-gon were in the audience chamber with the Queen discussing the course of action once they reached Naboo. Obi-wan had been listening to the argument for some time. And none of them were getting anywhere. Qui-gon wanted them to all stay together. The Queen wanted her handmaidens to stay put. The handmaidens wanted to go. And the Queen's chief security officer wanted them to spilt up. Obi-wan had been silently walking the web during this discussion, and had seen that Panaka's idea was the most likely to succeed. He decided that after staying silent this long he had the right, and the obligation to speak up. 

Obi-wan was not the only one to think his input was needed. Just as he came to his decision Padme spoke up. "Well what to do think, Jedi Kenobi?" He looked around at all of them and said, "Well I agree with Captain Panaka. His idea is the most sound and had the best chance at a positive outcome." Qui-gon nodded reluctantly. He was able to see that logic. Obi-wan continued speaking. " I think you should have two groups. One group will contain the decoy Queen." He nodded to the Queen on the throne. "And the other will contain the real Queen." He nodded at Padme. "The decoy unit will go in flashy and loud. Hopefully they will distract the guards in the palace. The real Queen will go in a back way and try not to do anything to bring attention to them selves. Quo-gon should go with the decoy and I should o with the real queen." With that said he sat down and waited for the fire works. They were not long coming. 

Qui-gon erupted. "No we will not split up!" The decoy on the throne gaped, Padme sat down with an oath, and Panaka yelled, "You knew?" Then what Obi-wan had said was processed by Qui-gon who had been hung up on the separate part. "Decoy? The Queen is a Decoy?" Padme stood and turned to Qui-gon. "I am sorry Master Jedi. I did not want to deceive you, but my guards felt it was best to keep the deception. If you didn't know about the switch then no one else would either. Sabe is a loyal handmaiden and my chief body guard." Qui-gon looked at them. "Well I don't appreciate being kept in the dark but I can understand why you would do so. At lease now the odd behavior you two displayed makes sense." He turned to Obi-wan. "How did you know?" He looked at Qui-gon and said, "I walked the webs." While the others were confused by that statement Qui-gon nodded. He understood now. But before anyone could relax he started a new argument. 

"Obi-wan I don't believe we should separate. That leaves the Queen with only one Jedi protector." Obi-wan nodded. "That's true. But for our deception to work, the decoy needs a Jedi with her. And you are two large to do stealth very well. And they know you because of the mission that started this. They would instantly assume you are guarding the true Queen. After all why would you be protection just a bodyguard? Which will leave the true Queen and I, with a small group of guards, much more freedom to get to the throne room." Qui-gon still didn't like it. "I know you don't like it, But this is the only way we have a chance of winning." Qui-gon backed down. "Fine. We will go with your plan for now. But you have to promise you will try and find another way." Obi-wan nodded. Padme spoke up. "We all will try to find another way. I like this idea even less than you do Master Jedi." Panaka after looking at the strain of everyone's faces spoke up. "I believe we should retire for the night. We have a very long day ahead of us." And everyone nodded and headed to their respective cabins. If not to sleep, to think on the day to come. 

***************


	20. Chapter Twenty

The next morning came and no one had come up with a better idea. So after making Planet Fall They spilt up. Qui-gon left with the decoy to head into the main parts of the palace and Obi-wan with Padme and a small continent of guards though the back ways. Neither Qui-gon or Obi-wan could quite make themselves say good bye. That would be admitting that one of them might like make it. But Obi-wan sent a tendril of the force through the long closed bond between them._ //Good-bye Master//_ And then closed the link off. He also put up as many shields and walls between them as he could. He knew there was a good chance that he would die, and he didn't want Qui-gon to be hurt by that if at all possible. 

Qui-gon heard the message but they had split up and he had no way to communicate. Obi-wan had thrown up too many barriers between them. Qui-gon wondered why in blazes Obi-wan would send him a message and then close the link. Then it dawned on him._ ** He thinks he is going to die!**_ Qui-gon got angry at that._ **Damn the boy anyway! If he dies I'll kill him my self!**_ He knew that wasn't logical but he couldn't stand the though of his padawan getting himself killed. Though he knew that Obi-wan would not make the choice lightly. He would do what he had to as a Jedi. And in that moment Qui-gon was more proud of Obi-wan than he had been of anyone in his life. That moment passed in a flash and he was back to being angry at Obi-wan for allowing this to happen. As he walked with the decoy to the palace he kept up a running litany of curses at Obi-wan and his sith damned nobility. 

Obi-wan walked next to Padme as they entered the catacombs that ran beneath the palace. He had to groan mentally at the cliche. These castles _always_ had hidden catacombs! But he had to admit they were perfect for what they needed. The carvings on the wall were not just random graffiti they were directions to the center of the maze. And from the center they could sneak into the hangers and from there into the main section of the palace. According to the plan, by that point in time Qui-gon's group would have been taken prisoner. And with the Nemoidians concentrating on them Obi-wan and Padme should be able to seize the throne room and therefore control the rest of the palace. A fact that they hoped the Nemoidians did not know. 

They continued creeping through the catacombs. As of yet they had not met anyone. Obi-wan had been sweeping the area with the force constantly. And while he hadn't sensed anyone in the area, it would not do to make excess noise. As they reached the center they saw the hidden staircase that would take him up to the hanger. As they neared the top Obi-wan felt something. Sending out a force probe he stifled a gasp. The Sith he had felt in his vision was up there. Waiting. 

The Queen and he guards did not notice his distraction and continued climbing. Once at the to they burst into the hanger. They started to walk to the catwalks that would take them through the energy core of the palace and to the throne room. But as they approached the door A hooded being walked forward. 

He was dressed in a parody of Obi-wan's Jedi robes. But where Obi-wan wore cream and brown this creature dressed in unrelieved black. He pulled his hood back. Mocking the Jedi tradition of unveiling oneself to others. He had horns on the top of his bald head, and he was tattooed allover his face in red and black patterns. Yellow eyes glared at Obi-wan with an all consuming hatred. The Sith then ignited his light saber. And then much to the startlement of the group he ignited the other end. His Saber was now a staff. 

Obi-wan walked forward and said the words that would change the rest of his life. "I'll handle this." The Queen nodded. "Well will go another way." They swiftly left. And then both Obi-wan and the Sith tossed their over robes off to the side. They paused for a moment. Then they both moved at once. Their light sabers hummed. The battle between light and dark had begun. 

*********** 


	21. Chapter Twentyone

Obi-wan let the force flow through him. It guided him and protected him. Dodged sweeping blows and launched himself into the air to avoid several viscous attacks. He tried to get the Sith by surprise but was unsuccessful. The Sith slowly began to drive him back onto the catwalks. As they traded blows neither was able to score any hits. They launched themselves from catwalk to catwalk in a areal dance that was as beautiful as it was deadly. One misstep and they would die a painful death. 

But in the arms of the force Obi-wan did not misstep. Obi-wan tried every trick he knew to win. But while his acrobatics gave him an advantage against most opponents it did little against the Sith. He was every bit a acrobatic as Obi-wan. The continued the fierce battle. The connections of their light sabers echoing through the silent chambers. They soon came to the end of the catwalk. Obi-wan finally took the offensive and began driving the Sith back through the hallway. As they moved a sudden barrier flashed between them. They both prodded the field with their sabers. When neither of them cold penetrate it they settled down to wait. 

Obi-wan sank into the force, while the Sith staled back and forth angrily. Then suddenly the barrier snapped down. They both began fighting again. The quickly cleared the hallway and entered the Melting chamber. Obi-wan used the close walls to his advantage an launched himself off them. The sith, not expecting that type of attack was taken off guard. Obi-wan was able to damage the red saber so that only one side ignited. They were now on equal ground. Obi-wan in a flash of insight shifted his fighting style from areal to grounded. He began to use the techniques taught to him by Qui-gon before he had left. But the Sith had decided to do something new as well. He blasted Obi-wan with the force. And while it normally would,'t have done much damage, Obi-wan was still functioning through his headache from his force vision. 

The Force blast stunned him for long enough that the Sith could stab him. But Obi-wan was used to functioning through the pain. So he recovered enough to react at the last moment. Therefor the Sith did not stab him through the heart as intended. He instead he wound up stabbing him through the stomach due to Obi-wan's sudden sweep of the Saber. Obi-wan looked at the creature. While this wound would not kill him immediately, it would do so eventually. The Sith prepared to pull the glowing red blade from Obi-wan's body, he acted. With one movement he cut the Sith in half. The now dead creature fell backwards down the pit. fortunately for Obi-wan when it fell, the saber went with it. Obi-wan collapsed on the floor clutching his wound. He tried to stay conscious but was unable to fight it for long. With one last whisper through the force he fell silent._ //I'm sorry Master//_

Qui-gon was running though the catwalks when he heard the fading voice of Obi-wan through the link. He pulled more on the force and picked up his pace. He would not let Obi-wan die! He cleared the catwalks and came to the hallway Obi-wan had come down a few moments earlier. Was it only a few moments? It felt like an eternity. He saw the red barricades but didn't have the time to deal with them. He felt the force tug and saw a control panel on the wall. He quickly shut down the barriers and sprinted to Obi-wan's side. He gathered the fallen Jedi in his arms. He looked at the wound and was grateful to see it was not a heart wound. He carefully began sending waves of the force into Obi-wan. _//Hold on Obi-wan! Just hold on!//_ But for all his efforts Obi-wan still faded. And then before he could register what was going on He was tossed out of the force. He saw a bright light. And then he saw nothing. 

*******


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

Obi-wan's first thought was that it was too quiet. His second though was that he was really thirsty. He decided to act on that. He opened his eyes a crack. From what he could see he was in a medical ward. And after he registered that he realized he was not alone in the ward. Sitting next to him on the bed was Master Yoda. And dosed off in a chair was Master Mace. He turned his head towards Yoda. "Hello Master." He croaked out. He didn't try to say anymore. His throat felt like he has swallowed sandpaper. Yoda realizing this quickly levitated the waiting glass of water over to the bed. He then held the glass so Obi-wan could sip trough the straw. After drinking some Obi-wan laid back on the bed, and looked at Yoda. 

"What....what happened? How did I get here? The last thing I remember is lying on the floor after I killed the Sith." Mace answered. He had awoken while Yoda brought the glass of water and had watched the interacting. "You were brought here by the Queen's guard. After no one had heard from you after they defeated the Nemoidians, they began searching for you. When they arrived at the melting pit they found you lying on the floor. Qui-gon was lying on the floor on the other side of the room. It looked as if he had been thrown there. You were glowing bright blue. But as soon as the queen touched you the glow faded. They grabbed the both of you and brought you to medical. They examined you and found the remnants of a belly wound. They put you in bacta to heal that, and then we just let you sleep. After the Jedi Healers arrived it was determined that the force had put you in a type of stasis and started healing you. When human help arrived it allowed you to be taken and cared for by them." Obi-wan stared wide eyed. He couldn't believe that that had happened to him and he didn't even remember! And then another though occurred to him. 

"You said Qui-gon was there?" Mace nodded. "We figure that he found you after leaving the decoy and Queen. He probably tried to start healing you himself. But when the force took over he was flung away." Obi-wan was still confused. He made as if to ask more questions but Yoda stopped him. "Sleep you should, young one. Questions you can ask later. Answer we will." "But-"Yoda was having none of that. "Sleep" and he added a force compulsion. Obi-wan was still weak enough that it worked. The exhausted Jedi slipped back into the healing embrace of sleep. 

The next day Obi-wan was deemed healed enough to have a conference with the council, and a private conference with Mace and Yoda. But after that he was under healers ordered to go to the rooms the Queen gave him and sleep. He walked to the center of the room the council had taken over for this impromptu session. Yoda spoke. "Ask you we do Obi-wan. How felt you when killed the sith you did?" "Frightened Master." Adi Gallia spoke next. "Frightened of him?" "That was part of it." Master Windu spoke. "Frightened of your actions?" "That too." Ki Adi Mundi spoke last. "What else?" Obi-wan looked at the council. "I was frightened of what would happen if I did not win. I would not wish that fate onto the galaxy. I was determined to do anything in my power to prevent that future from coming to pass." The council took that in. And then Master Yoda spoke. "Confer on you the level of Jedi Knight, the council does." 

Obi-wan was speechless. Mace chuckled. "Say thank you Obi-wan." That woke him up. "Yes Master. I mean thank you Masters." They all chuckled at his actions. Adi spoke up. The Knighting ceremony can be done right now if you wish." He nodded. "Oh yes. Please!" Another chuckle from the group. Mace walked forward. "I cut the braid that was the symbol of your apprenticeship. Your learning is never finished but this stage has passed." He cut the braid. "I cut the tail that showed your rank as a Senior Padawan. You have joined the ranks of Knights and have not need for rank symbols." He sliced off the tail in back. "I present these to you, the remainders of your youth. Do what them as you will." He handed the braid and the tail to Obi-wan. 

Obi-wan then turned to Master Windu. "Will you take as a memento of our time together a portion of my braid?" Mace nodded. Obi-wan sliced the brain in half. After handing his piece to Mace he turned to Yoda. "Will you take as a memento of our time together a portion of my braid?" Yoda nodded and Obi-wan handed him the other half of the braid. He then spoke the last words. "I will burn the tail and spread the ashes. It will be gone but not forgotten. As are all things that have outlived their significance." Adi Gallia spoke from behind him, where all the other Masters had gathered. "Turn Knight Kenobi, and see the council as a Knight for the first time." With a blazing smile he did so. 

***********


	23. Chapter Twenty Three End

Obi-wan walked through the hallways of the place in deep thought. He had been amazed at the conversation he had had with Mace and Yoda. They had told him that he had a task set upon him by the force. And that it would _not]_ allow him to die. That's what the force healing was. Frankly it still amazed Obi-wan. He knew that he had always had a strong rapport with the Unifying Force but had never even though it could extend to force healing. 

He slowed down as he approached the medical chambers. He knew Qui-gon had not awoken as of yet. The Force had repelled him in such a way that his mind had shut down in order to heal. No one knew when he would wake, but it was not likely to be very soon. Obi-wan looked down at the small braid in his hands. It was all that was left of his padawan tail. He had considered burning it with the rest but he had decided against it. He entered the chamber and looked at his former master. _**Well at least he can train Anakin now. The council has already approved it. All _

he has to do is wake up.** And while Obi-wan was sad that he would no longer have the opportunity to be Qui-gon's padawan, he looked forward to the fact that they might be friends. He carefully reached out and twined the braid into Qui-gon's hands. And with a final look at the man he had always respected he left the room. 

He headed quickly down the corridor and to the waiting transport. He was going to the outer rim. Someone had been stirring things up out there. There was talk of receding from the republic. It was Obi-wan's first duty as a knight. He was to go and discover if the talk was true. If it was he was supposed to find who started it. He smile slightly. Who better to send on a mission deciphering patters than one trained in it? After all he had eyes in the force. 

Some hours later Qui-gon woke up. And looking down he saw the braid in his hand. Instantly realizing what it meant he mourned the loss of an apprentice. But just as Obi-wan he looked forward to making a new friend. 

And in the center of the galaxy the darkness continued to grow. 

*********


End file.
